Those Little Things
by Alexis404
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated UsUk stories. Fluff. May contain multiple AUs and crossovers. Request is open!


**Hello everyone, Alexis404 hailing from Singapore for the very first time! This is my first time writing fanfiction, especially one with a relationship in it, so please be gentle with your criticism! Flames will be given to England to summon his demons! :3**

**This will be a collection of (mostly) unrelated one-shots, with UsUk being the main focus. **

**Please note that while I have written everything to the best of my ability, English is not my first language and there may still be grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot any of those, feel free to leave a comment so I can rectify it!**

**Thank you for your support, let's begin!**

**Those Little Things…**

**By Alexis404**

**Chapter 1: A matter of coffee – High School AU**

"Artie, you need to take a break. You've been working for four straight hours."

"Alfred, for the last time, I am a Prefect with a reputation to uphold. I can't afford to turn in a half-assed report to Professor Vargas tomorrow or I won't remain Prefect next year."

The blue-eyed jock sighed as he slumped onto the bed.

"Jeez, Artie, don't be such a tight-ass. Heracles sleeps through practically every class but he still is a Prefect. Chill out, man!"

"I am not Heracles, and never will be, that sleepy wanker," Arthur snapped, the weariness in his voice poorly disguised. "Besides, I'm aiming to become Head Prefect next year. I can't afford to let my grades drop now."

"Ever the ambitious bastard, Artie," Alfred teased, "even when you have a GPA of 4.0 and a Conduct Grade of Excellent, in addition to an Apprenticeship to Old Man Fritz." He stretched on the couch, yawning. "Everyone needs to chill sometime or another, ya know."

"It's Professor Frederick to you, Alfred; learn to respect the professors' names. By the way, my achievements can't hold a candle to Kiku or that German kid – Ludwig, wasn't it? – and if I am to run for Head Prefect next year, I'll need to get my act together and work even harder." Arthur's tone was flat, signalling the end of their conversation.

**PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY GILBIRD AND PIERRE**

Alfred sighed; his boyfriend can be so stubborn sometimes, but that's just how he loves him. Grumpy, sarcastic, and as Kiku would say, Tsundere.

Deciding to get his Arthur something as a reward for working so hard on a project Alfred was sure was an optional course, Alfred got up and announced, "Dude, I'm gonna get some drinks for you."

"Just make sure it's none of that disgusting coke. I can't stand that stuff." Arthur answered without looking up.

"Sure thing," Alfred replied cheerfully, and in a moment he was gone, closing the door with so much force it startled Arthur momentarily from his work.

"Cheeky bastard," he muttered affectionately as he listened to Alfred's footsteps echo down the hall, a slight smile gracing his thin face.

**PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY KUMAJIRO**

Alfred practically skipped back to their dormitory with two mugs of coffee in hand. He would have gotten some tea for Arthur, but he was informed that the canteen was out of tea leaves. The strange fact was that very few people in school liked tea, resulting in a large stock of tea leaves available all the time.

Alfred had panicked for a moment, then remembered that both coffee and tea had caffeine in it. Since caffeine was what Arthur needed, he might as well get a cup of coffee for him too! Still, he couldn't help but wonder where all the tea had gone to.

"Maybe Artie drank all of it himself," Alfred thought mischievously, expertly dodging students in the narrow hallway to their dorm room.

**PAGE BREAK BORUGHT TO YOU BY FLYING MINT BUNNY**

"Artie, I'm baaaaaaack!" he announced with a loud, drawn-out yell as he kick open the dorm room, drawing more than a few glares for him to keep quiet.

Arthur looked up from his computer, frowning slightly with displeasure. "Alfred, you should have knocked before coming in. There's no need to yell."

"Whatever, Eyebrows! I got you a drink, so be grateful!" Alfred set the two mugs on Arthur's table, grinning. Arthur flushed a brilliant red as he tried to defend his huge, bushy eyebrows, which has been the subject of endless teasing and humiliation. Alfred couldn't help but think that Arthur looked adorable, all flushed and embarrassed.

"What have you brought me?" Arthur finally asked, after finally calming down from getting defensive about his eyebrows.

"Coffee!" Alfred announced, taking a sip of his own. "I figured that you needed caffeine and there was no more tea in the canteen, so I got you coffee instead!"

Arthur couldn't help but feel the indignation rising inside him. After hours of slaving at the computer, all he got was a mug of coffee? Didn't Alfred already know that he hated-absolutely hated- coffee?

Struggling to keep his rising anger in check, Arthur ground out, "Alfred, you know I hate coffee. Have you already forgotten?"

The moment the words left Arthur's mouth, he immediately started regretting speaking. Alfred's head slumped a little as his gaze grew from immensely happy to absolute sadness and remorse. He looked so pitiful, it plucked at Arthur's heart. What a terrible thing to say, to someone who only meant him good!

Alfred felt awful. He'd forgotten that Arthur hated coffee – he'd told him right from the start of their relationship! How could he have forgotten? _You're such an idiot, Alfred, _he told himself.

"Alfred, I didn't mean…" Arthur started, only to be cut off by Alfred.

"It's fine, I'm the one who got it for you without asking. I'll get something else for you." Alfred turned to leave.

Arthur bit his lip.

"Wait!"

Alfred reached for the handle of the door.

"Stop, you idiot! Don't go!"

With a cry, Arthur leapt from his seat and barrelled forward, throwing his slender arms around Alfred, pulling him backwards with great difficulty. Arthur had always been relatively short and skinny compared to Alfred's tall, muscular build, the result of years of playing American football and baseball.

"Don't leave me, you wanker!" Arthur mumbled, dumping Alfred back onto the bed. "I'll drink the coffee."

"Artie, you really shouldn't-"

"If I said I'm going to drink it, then I will!" Arthur growled, then his tone softened. "Don't go too hard on yourself. People do make mistakes." He picked up the abandoned mug of coffee and sipped it softly, letting the bitter-sweetness of the coffee wash over his tongue. Arthur was surprised to find how good it actually tasted.

"How is it?" Alfred asked anxiously as Arthur finished the last drops of the coffee.

Setting the mug down, Arthur started, "Well, it was –"

Alfred started panicking once more. "Ohgodimsorryiknewyou wontlikeitimsuchanidiot-"(Alfred language for "Oh God, I'm sorry, I knew you won't like it, I'm such an idiot")

Arthur silenced him by sitting onto the bed and pulling Alfred into an embrace. "Don't babble; it makes you sound crazy," he smiled as Alfred's look turned from worry to bashful. "Even though I still like tea better, I guess coffee isn't that bad," he confessed. "It's just a bit sweet for me."

Alfred perked up instantly. So Arthur did like coffee after all!

"Thanks, dude," Alfred grinned, hugging Arthur back. "So, I guess I'm forgiven?"

"Oh Alfred," Arthur laughed into Alfred's chest, "how can I ever stay mad at you?"

**Yay! First fanfiction written successfully! It's so cheesy, though…**

**Reviews are love! Tell me what you think about it! Requests are open! **

**Till next time! :D**

**~Alexis404**


End file.
